1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable door stop that may be utilized with existing hinge mounted doors. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable door stop for hollow core doors that will not mar or damage the door.
2. Prior Art
Door stops are well known devices used to prevent opening doors from causing damage to doors, door knobs, or adjacent walls. While some door stops require special hinge leaves or hinge pins, the present invention is directed to a door stop that may be added to standard, existing, hinge mounted doors.
One popular type of door stop is held in place by a hinge pin and includes a padded, adjustable post that rests against the doorway and a padded post that rests against the door. Many of the doors in use today are hollow core doors with only a thin exterior. Continual pressure against the door by the post resting against the door will result in damage to the door.
A patent search has been conducted and the Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue date ______________________________________ 689,201 Koester Dec. 17, 1901 747,570 Pickop Dec. 22, 1903 1,455,550 Rodell May 15, 1923 1,644,249 Harrison Oct. 4, 1927 2,993,226 Baker et al July 25, 1961 2,280,655 Madsen April 21, 1942 2,592,230 Allen April 8, 1952 ______________________________________
Koester (U.S. Pat. No. 689,201), Pickop (U.S. Pat. No. 747,570), Rodell (U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,550), Harrison (U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,249), and Baker et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,226) each show examples of door stops requiring specially constructed or adapted hinge leaves or hinge pins in order to operate.
Madsen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,655) discloses a flange extending from a plate received on the hinge pin. The stop is not adjustable, however, and limits the opening of the door to a single position. The stop is also not reversible, that is it may not be used with either left or right opening doors.
Allen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,230) discloses a pair of plates mounted on the hinge pin. The plates have a series of aperatures which receive a pin in order to lock the plates in place and impact against the opening door.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop that will not impact against the door in order to prevent damage to the door.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop that may be added to and utilized with various hinge mounted doors.